Divergent High OR DH
by Sullybean1
Summary: Beatrice Prior is in a new school... A special school... A divergent school... Will she make it out with her social life alive?(eventual foutris) Please don't be mad this is only my first fanfic!
1. What?

(Tris pov)

I open my eyes to the most annoying contraption on the planet, my alarm clock! I jump up and slam my fist down on the button to make it stop screaming. First day of school and I still do not know what faction sector I am in for school. "Beatrice get down here now please your food will be cold." I hear my helper yell from downstairs. Oh great now Lena is telling me to come eat when I hardly want to get out of bed.

"Ok, just give me a minute to wake up!" I yell back down to the huge kitchen. I don't even hear her answer I go to the bathroom so fast. I grab a hair brush and brush my hair, and then I decide to go downstairs and eat in the dinning room.

"Finally the beast awakens!" My snob of a brother shouts as I sit at the long mahogany table. All I do is give him the death glare, much to my pleasure he immediately shuts up and turns back to his food. He is eating pancakes with a bass of milk and yogurt, it looks disgusting. Then just as he starts eating again Lena brings out my food, mmmmmmmm, Waffles with strawberries and whip cream. I dig in and the whole time i see Caleb giving me looks of disgust.

Page break

I decided on a black crop top and some black leggings. I am wearing my favorite purple and black converse and I put on a touch of eyeliner and mascara to help bring out my eyes. I run down stairs to the big garage and grab the keys to my brand new jet black Lamborghini. I plop my red backpack in the passenger seat and drive to school.

I walk up to my new school to see a giant sign that says Divergent High. I walk into the main office to find a women at the desk with multi color hair. I walk up to the creme colored desk and ask the lady at the desk," Hi, do you know where I could get my schedule and locker stuff?"

The lady looks up from the desk and says," Sure! You get them right here and are you new?"

"Yes I am and so is my brother." I answer question.

" Can you tell me your name and you will be getting a schedule, a map of the school, a locker number and code, you will also receive what Faction Sector you're in." she says withe a smile.

"My name is Beatrice Prior." I say slowly, although I do not know why.

"Oh, I have you for a few classes, My name is Tori by the way." she says as she hands me my stuff.


	2. New Girl?

(Tobias pov)

I wake up to the same sound, beep beep beep beep. I jump up and turn off the annoyingly loud alarm clock on my desk. I run to my closet and throw on a white cotton shirt and my favorite jeans. I don't even bother with the hairbrush anymore. I run downstairs and out the door to walk to school.

When I get to school I run up to my best bud in the whole world, Zeke. I jump on his back and tackle him in the courtyard. " I finally got you back after last year." I say with an evil grin.

"Yeah but I suggest you watch you back before I get you again too!" Zeke yells when I finally get off him. He stands up and I laugh because his oh so perfect jet-black hair is a mess and so are his cloths. He looks down and tries to clean himself up,but he fails. "Shouldn't you go get your schedule?" he asks.

I walk to the office and tell Tori my name." Back again this year are we?" she asks.

"Yeah." I answer. I know that she is talking about where I got held back for a year.

"Ok well here,"she hands me my stuff and I ask her what sector I am in. "Uhhh It says Dauntless again so you know where to go. Right?" she says to me.

"Yes." I answer very fast back. " Bye Tori see you in class." I had her again yesssssss. She is only the best teacher in the world. I walk down the hall to my new locker. I go up and open my locker just as a girl comes up and does the same to the locker next to mine. "Hey, I haven't seen you around are you new?" I ask her pausing for a moment.

"Yeah, and I take it that you're not new here?" she says it like it is a question so I just nod my head.

" What classes do you have?" I ask her and her head disappears into her locker for a moment, then I can see her head again. She shows me her schedule.

Day 1:

social studies- Ms. Lauren

Rla- Mr. Eric

Math- Mr. Ian

free

Art- Ms. Wo

Music- Ms. Hannah

free

Day 2:

Science- Ms. Mathews

Drama- Ms. Wo

Pe- Ms. Marshall

free

Video- Ms. Gach

Dance- Ms. Rodocker

free

"We have Art, Video, Pe, Music, and Math together this year." I tell her as I giver her back her schedule.

"Cool." She responds but quickly adds," By the way my name is Tris Prior."

"My name is 4." As I say this I see a look of confusion spread across her face and her deep grey eyes fill with curiosity, but before either of us could say anything else the bell rings and we both head to our first period.

**Hey, Chapter 2 is up yayyyyy. Please review I need some more great ideas, &amp; I want to know what you guys think should happen. Thanks to **trisnfour15 **for reviewing on my first Chapter! I am starting to work on the next chapter so it should be up soon!**


	3. New friends & CAKE

(Tris Pov)

I walk to my **first class** and see the girl I met earlier sitting in the back. I think she said her name was Christina. I walk right up to her and the people she is talking to and say "Hey."

She turns around and gets this look of glee on her face and practically shouts. " Yasssss now all my friends are in this class but 4, Lynn, and Marlene " everyone around us turns and stares but she just introduces me to the rest of her friends. The Black haired boy is Uriah and the boy who looks like him is his older brother Zeke. The girl next to them is Shauna and she is Zeke's girlfriend. Next to Shauna is Will who has brown hair and Christina whispers to me that she like him.

"So can we know her name now?" Will says.

"Oops," Christina says and blushes a deep shade of red, " Her name is Beatrice, but she goes by Tris."

"Hi." I say quietly and everyone turns to look at me.

"Hello." Everyone says at the same time which kinda creeps me out a little. Before I could say anything the Ms. Lauren walks in and starts class. She tells us what we are going to be doing this year everyone gets jumpy when she says we are learning about Egypt, Although I have no idea why. I guess I will have to ask Christina later.

Oh By the Angel the page broke

I go to find Christina after class to ask her about the Egypt thing, but somehow I end up by the Erudite lockers. I look around to see my brother in the corner where no one else is making out with Susan. Susan lives right next-door to us and chse abnegation. Caleb has his hand wound in her brown wavy hair and his hand on her hip where her dress turns a darker shade of grey. I walk up to them and grab Caleb by the shoulders scaring the life out of him. He turns around and starts turning as red as a tomato. "Beatris what are you doing here? I thought you were dauntless."

"Oh, sure I am the one who is not suppose to be here." I exclaim putting enough sarcasm in my voice that he turns around to Susan and whispers something in her ear. Susan then runs back towards abnegation and I turn to leave."Bye Caleb." I say as I head back to what I think is Dauntless.

Time lapse

I walked in to the Dauntless lunch room and went to sit with Christina. "Hey Trissy!" Christina says using the nickname I hate beyond all reason and she knows it.

"Hi Chrissy!" I fire back putting an emphasis on Chrissy just because she also hate her nickname. She frowns but then smiles and shakes her head."What?" I ask at her head shaking but she just laughs at me.

"You…you are such a child." she finally sputters still laughing and from the looks of it she might die of laughing at me.

"Well that makes two of us." I say as I sit down at the table. I quickly see that Uriah has seven pieces of cake and am instantly sick. "Uriah how do you eat so much cake?" I ask.

"Well It's DAUNTLESS CAKE so of course any one could eat more than normal." He says after turning away from his brother Zeke. "By the way everyone calls me Uri and we call Christina Chris." I nod my head in a yes, but as soon as he turns back around I reach over and steal his plate from the table in one quick motion.

(Uriah POV)

"By the way everyone calls me Uri and we call Christina Chris." I say and see the new girl, who has become one of our best friends in under and hour, nod her head in a yes. I turn back to Zeke and ruffle his hair. I go to eat another bite of cake to see that my cake is gone. My beautiful precious Dauntless cake is gone and I wand it back now. "Alright who freaking took my cake?!" I ask and everyone goes silent, except for Chris and Tris they burst out laughing as if it is the funniest thing in the world. "Ok, now I know it was one of you two. Now who took it?" I say even louder and Tris pulls my cake out from under the table and I give her a glare, which she returns. She tosses my cake back where it was before she took. I look at it see a little bit missing. "YOU ATE SOME OF MY CAKE!" I practically scream at her.

"Well it was the best cake in the world." She fires back and all I can do is sit back down ad eat my cake.

(Tobias POV)

Maybe I should tell everyone else that I now have a girlfriend or maybe not? I think as I make my way to the cafeteria for Dauntless. I walk up to our table to see Uri devouring his cake and Tris laughing at him. I go and sit down between Tris and Zeke. Marlene Stares at me and so does Lynn, but I have no idea why. "So Four do you have something to tell us." Lynn asks as soon as I sit down, Shit they know, I give them a glare and everyone shuts up. I just nod my head no. "Oh, but I think you do." Lynn says.

"Fine," I huff. " Guys I was going to tell you later but, Ikndagotagirlfriendandsheisgoingtositwithusnow." I say really fast.

"Come again?" Shaunna says.

"I knda got a girlfriend and she is going to sit with us now." I say again but this time slower. As soon as the words left my mouth I was pounced with questions by everyone at the table, but the girl I met in the halls.

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update today and I might be updating less frequently because school starts tomorrow, but there Will be more chapters I can promise that. I will work on them during school and will try to update everyday. Please review so that I can make the story better. :)**


	4. WAIT WHO IS IT?

(Tris Pov)

"I knda got a girlfriend and she is going to sit with us now." Four says and instantly I feel a pang of jealousy in my stomach. He is instantly pounded with questions from every one while I just sit there feeing sick to my stomach. Why am I feeling this? Do I have a crush on him? I ask my self these questions as Four calms everyone down by telling us her name. "Isabelle Lightwood." I know her, She is my best friend. I jump up from the table earning a few stares from the people around us and everyone turns to stare at me.

"Are you ok?" Uri asks his face concerned.

"Tris, Do you need to tell us something." Chris instantly adds and I know she thinks I have the hots for Four.

"No, I just need to call someone." I say and quickly grab my phone and flee from the cafeteria. I ran around the corner to the Erudite side of the school and entered the library. I heard footsteps, loud footsteps, behind me. I quickly ducked into one of the cubbies. I saw two feet walk by and got out to see Zeke rounding the corner.

"Tris! Where are you?" He yelled through the library. I pulled my phone out and called Clary. I DID NOT want Izzy to know that I know about it, yet.

Phone conversation, T=Tris C=Clary

_Hey-_C

_hi Clary_-T

_Whats up Tris you sound a little worried?_-C

_Ummmm Can we keep this between us_?-T

_Depends on what it is_.-C

_Fine I shall tell you-_T

_Today at lunch this guy Four said he was dating Izzy!_-T

_WHAT. She has not even told me yet_.-C

_Well join the club_.-T

_Wait isn't she with Simon_?-C

_Yeah, but he said her exact name_.-T

_Anything else?_-C

_Yeah, he said she was going to be sitting with us at lunch_.-T

_Well we will see then won't we?_-C

_I have to go now_.-T

_Ok, bye Tris_.-C

_Bye Clairebear_.-T

_Don't call me that! BYEEEE!_!-C

With that she hung up and the line went dead. I crept out and went back to lunch. Isabelle really? How could she not have told me this? I get back to the table, sit dow, and Finnish my lunch. Chris keeps looking at me and suddenly she grabs my phone. " Who did you call?" She asks as she scrolls through my call list, Suddenly she stops and I know she saw the call to Clary. "Who is this?" she asks. Her eyes filled with curiosity of who my other friends are.

"That's Clary, now can I have my phone back?" I say, she just hands me my phone and we sit in silence for the rest of lunch.

Page Break

(Tris POV)

I head outside of school and run to my car. I hop in and see everyone staring at the car and me! I back out of the parking space and drive towards The Institute. I put the car in park and run to knock on the door. I wait and hear footsteps on the other side of the door and then a bang and a muffled oof. The door opens to reveal Jace Lightwood in the in trance with his brother Alec right next to the door frame, on the ground, moaning in pain. "What did you do to him?" I ask Jace as I step in the door.

"We had a bet to see who could get the door open for you first." He answers with a sick grin on his face. I laugh at it as Alec who has Jet black hair and piercing green eyes. Jace on the other hand was beach blond and had Blue eyes. "Come on." I step over Alec and help him up onto his feet. From there he runs at his brother.

"YOU SON OF A" He started to scream but was immediately cut off by some one.

"Both of stop it before I have to kill you both!" Izzy scolds as she erupts around the corner and down the stair case to me. "Come on, Clary is upstairs waiting for us." She grabs my arm and pulls me past her brothers and up the stairs. Izzy like her brother has Dark green eyes and Jet Black hair, which is almost always in a pony tale. She adjusts the bracket she wears around her wrist that looks like a snake. We both enter the elevator and she presses the up button.

"When are you guys coming to Divergent High?" I ask her. I had been asking her which high school she was going to for months, but all she said was that her parents might take the Lightwoods and Clary to Divergent High.

"We start Tomorrow." She answers excitedly. "I can't wait to be in class with you for the first time!"

"Awesome!" I yell back as we enter her room. Entering Izzy's room is like entering a whole mother glitter, cloths, and make up with a load of perfume covered universe. She has cloths and shoes everywhere. There is fur on the walls and glitter in every crevasse and corner. I gaze around the room when all of a sudden Clary jumps out from a pile of cloths. "Clarissa Fray! By the angel what is wrong with you!" I practically scream after letting out a shriek. We go and sit on Izzy's bed and talk about random stuff until it is time for me to go and so I go home and climb into bed. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**Hey guys sorry that the chapter is so short I had to go back to school to day. :(**


	5. First day!

**Sorry that I haven't updated, but school started and I was working very hard on making a filter for my water project!**

(Tris POV)

I arrive at school to find Izzy and Clary messing with Jace in the parking lot. "Come on guys." I say as I walk up to them. They follow me to the office and grab their things.

Time-lapse

I run to the lunch room. I haven't seen Izzy all day. I walk to our table to see a girl with Jet Black hair sitting next to Four. I go and sit down in my seat, not looking at anyone, just my lunch.

"Ok, now that everyone is here." Four says looking at me. " I can tell you who everyone is. Zeke, Uriah, Chris or Christina, Will, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, &amp; last but not least this is-"

"Beatrice." Isabelle says cutting him off. Everyone stare to look at her, she keeps a straight face and looks at her food and so do I.

"Wait," Uri says. "Do you guys know each other?"

I look up from my food finally and answer his question while staring at Izzy, "Yeah."

"Well how?" Shauna asks me and Izzy looking at us both in turn.

This time Izzy answers. "We are kinda best friends since, well, Second grade." Everyone goes silent, then we are attacked by question, to which we ignore.

"Come on why didn't you tell us you kew her." Chris asks.

"Because I wanted to talk to her first." I mumble. Everyone looks confused, but I guess Chris senses how uncomfortable I am and she tells them no more questions right now. We all sit down and eat our lunch quietly.

After School

I run to the car and ask Clary if she wants a ride back to the Institute. She agrees with a smile. Once we get in the car we start talking. "So what factions are you guys in?" I ask her.

"Umm, I am in Dauntless, Simon went to Erudite, Jace went to Dauntless also, Izzy is in Dauntless, Jordan went to Amity, Alec couldn't come to school today, Maya went to Amity also, Aline and Helen went to Candor, and Jules and Emma went to Abnegation." She says.

"Cool so I should see if you guys could sit with us at lunch then?" I ask her and she just shrugs in response. I drive her to the institute and then go home. I jump on my bed and start singing as loud as I can because only I am home. I continue like this until Caleb walks in and tells me to shut up. Hmmmm I had no Idea he was home. I turn on my phone and scroll through my new texts until I get a new one from Zeke. Z=Zeke T=Tris

Hey-Z

suppp-T

Well I wondering if you wanted to come over for-Z

For what-T

CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS-Z

Sure, when?-T

8:00 tonight oh and if you want bring you other friends-Z

Which ones?-T

The ones you were talking to with Izzy earlier.-Z

Ohhhh Ok-T

Chris is there right now Btws-Z

What?-T

Look out your window-Z

What the hell?-T

Told you-Z

Help MEHHH-T

What is wrong?-Z

She is trying to get in and she has a dress, a pair of tall heels, &amp; makeup-T

oh god that is terrifying-Z

She just screamed that there is no way to escape this-T

well then let her in or else you will never be able to leave-Z

FINE!-T

I turned off my phone and opened the window to let Chris in. She climbed in and sat me at the sink. For 2 hours I was pretty much her personal barbie doll. "All Done!" She says to me looking as proud as can be.


	6. Wahhhhh

Chapter 6

(Tobias POV)

I walk up to Zeke's house and walk in without knocking. I run to his bedroom to find him talking to himself as he texts. I walk in and grab his shoulders as he sets his phone down"What the hell man?" He shouts as a reaction. He turns around and looks at me. I laugh at his face cause it is hilarious. His face contorts and turns red. "Watch you back because I will get you back for that one."

"Oh what ever," I say back "Are we going to get started setting up for the party or what?"

"Sure!" He says back and we get started. "Soooooo, I saw that new girl looking at you today." he says after a couple of minutes.

"Which one?" I ask him and he turns towards me.

"The new girl, she said her name was Tris yesterday, I think." He says. I think about it for minute. How she has been acting and everything.

"Dude really?" I ask him sarcastically." I think that she is just jealous of her friend."

" I agree, you know, maybe she is just another stupid girl who thinks they can get a date with you." He answers and I nod my head. "So what are you going to do?"

"Ummmm, I guess nothing." I say. "If she is just another slut then she can deal with it on her own."

"My Question is if you really believe that she is a slut." he says as we get back to setting up.

"Hmmmmm." I think about it for a bit. I think over everything since I first met her. " Yeah, I mean she acts, speaks, and looks like one."

"Ok, then why do you think her friend would be any different." he says as he places the punch bowl on the food table.

"Well because everyone is different and I think I would know if she was by now." I say to him as I set up the speakers. We set up the whole party and go upstairs to change. I am wearing a simple white tee-shirt with a V neck and some simple jeans. I run downstairs as the door bell rings and answer it to see Izzy and Tris along with their whole gang outside on the porch. I gesture for them to come in and Tris comes in last. I trip her on purpose after releasing that she is just a back stabbing slut to her best friend. She falls and quickly gets up her face bright red.

Time lapse

I Take another chip and toss it into my mouth. Zeke starts shout about how everyone in the room better leave unless they are his close friends. Izzy and her croup along with Tris starts to leave, but sadly Zeke grabs them all and pulls them down to the base meant where I just know we are gong to be playing truth or dare. We al go down there and sit in a circle. Zeke explains all the rules of truth or dare/ Candor or Dauntless. " Ok Since it is my house I go first." he says to everyone. " Tris C or D? he asks. Tris thinks for a moment.

" Candor"

"PANCYCAKE!" Uriah screams and Zeke smacks him.

" Ok, Who are your parents?" he asks her this beaches she refuses to tell us for no apparent reason.

"Natalie and Andrew Prior." she says quietly.

"Woah so your parents are like the government people." Chris says.

"Yeah, Umm Clary truth or dare?" she asks and the Little one with fiery red hair that's every where looks up from her note book.

"Dare Duhhhhh." she answers in a bell like voice.

" I dare you to tell us whats going on between you and Jace Lightwood." She says and the Lightwoods look at who I think Is Clary and the boy sitting next to her with golden eyes and hair.

"Damn you Tris, but we are kinda maybe dating now." she answers. Everyone around them is in shock except for Jace

(Tris POV)

I look at Jace then back at Clary in shock, but they both are looking at the ground sheepishly. "So, Izzy C or D?" she says.

Izzy thinks for a moment before saying, "Dauntless." Clary gets that smile on her face when I know she is about to do something really bad.

" Want you to go outside and purpose to the first person you see then scream at them about how it never really mattered to them. Then run away doing that crying bull shit you always do." She says with a sly smug on her face.

"Fine." Izzy says to her. Izzy goes out with Simon, Clary , &amp; Four who all come back a few mins later carrying an injured Izzy on their shoulders.

"What happened to her?" I ask as I stand up.

"She got Bitch slapped by Eric pretty hard and it knocked her out" Four says.

I run up and grab her small but strong frame. "Here let me have her, I know just what to do." I say and Four lets go. " Zeke do you have any hot sause and water mixed?" I ask him.

"I have both, but I could mix them in a cup for you." Says I nod my head and ask him if he could do it. Zeke disappears upstairs for a few and comes back down with a cup filled with the mixture.

"Jace You know how to do the head thing right?" He nods and comes up tilts her head back while keeping it in his lap. He opens her mouth and squeezes her nose. I then slowly pour some of the liquid down her throat &amp; she immediately wakes up.

"AHHH." Screams as soon as she is awake." What the hell guys?" We all look at her and laugh.

"Alright enough, Alec C or D?" She asks Alec her brother who turned out to be in Dauntless too, but will nor sit with us.

"Dauntless." he says

"I dare you to play seven mins in heaven with Mangus Bane of Brooklyn!" Izzy says melodramatically as Alec he gives her a glare the same as Mangus's glare. Alec takes his hand and leads him to a closet. After seven Minutes we all barge in to find Mangus tormenting Alec with Glitter. We start rolling around on the floor. I look at the clock 12:00 Am WHAT? I did not relies it was that late. I say good bye to everyone and leave. I head home and snuggle up in bed for the night.

PAGE BE A BREAKING

I go outside to Jace on his motorcycle offering me a helmet. "Here you go," he says. "Clary and the rest will meet us at school."

"Ok." I say as I put on the helmet and adjust it to fit my small head. I get on the bike and we get to school. Clary gives me a pretend glare when we come up to the group.

"What were you doing with my boyfriend?" She says with an obvious amount of sarcasm. I laugh with her and tell her how my car broke down and Jace volunteered to give me a ride to school today. She nods her head and turns back to Simon. he keeps asking her these nerdy questions &amp; to her pleasure I answer them for her which unfortunately annoys Simon. I turn around to meet Dark blue eyes.

(Tobias POV)

I arrive to school a bit early today. I see Izzy with Simon, blondie, Tris, Alec, Red head, &amp; glitter boy.(Like my name for Mangus?) I look at the head of Tris and she turns around, her eyes meet mine &amp; all I can think of is the conversation me and Zeke had last nigh. She smiles at me &amp; then turns back around. I wonder what she would do if she thought me and Izzy broke up? Honestly I think she would just throw herself at me, I can already see she has more make up on than I have ever seen her wear. I see Zeke and walk up to him. "Hello."

"Hello to you too," he says "I know you've got some thing on your mind what is it?"

"Nothing much." I answer untruthfully because there is something thing on my mind, but before he can say anything else the bell rings and I head to my locker.


	7. Music class is singing out loud

Chapter 7:

(Tobias POV)

I get to my locker to see Tris trying to climb into hers. I walk over to her and ask "Ummmm What in the hell are you doing?"

"OH, ummm, nothing." she says. I say ok then walk back to my locker. I grab everything that I need for my first class then leave.

Time lapse to lunch.

(Tris POV)

I desperately try to climb into my locker. I need to find my pencil, and the ply way is to climb in the locker to reach the back because I am so short. Some once comes up behind me and says "Ummmm What in the hell are you doing?"

""OH, ummm, nothing." I say looking at Four who had walked up behind me. He walks back to his locker and grabs his stuff. I turn back to MY locker and finally manage to reach/find my pencil. My only pencil at that. I run to class and set down my stuff. I sit through a lecture on whatever the hell is teaching. I let my mind wonder to anything. My thoughts wonder along the path to my classes today. I have music for the first time because Ms. Hannah has been sick for a while and she had to leave school for well the whole time so far, but of course that's only been a few days. I walk to music and think about what could happen. I run am so deep in thought that I run straight in to a brick wall, wait this is a person, I look up to see Four looking down at me in anger.

"Watch where you're going, Stiff." He says. He turns around and storms off to music, wow whats his problem? I run after him and into music, I take a seat in the back of the room and turn on my music as I wait for break to be over.

"Ok, Today we will start by everyone singing one song." states as she walks in." Any volunteers to go first?" I Raise my hand and get picked. I run up and grab the mic to start singing.

8 o'clock on Friday night I'm still at home  
All my girls just keep on blowing up my phone  
Saying come on, he ain't worth the pain  
Do what you gotta do to forget his name  
Now there's only one thing left for me to do  
Slip on my favorite dress and sky high leather boots  
Check the mirror one last time  
And kiss the past goodbye

What I'm really needing now  
Is a double shot of Crown  
Chase that disco ball around  
'Til I don't remember  
Go until they cut me off  
Wanna get a little lost  
In the noise, in the lights

Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight  
'Til the party and music and the truth collide  
Bring it 'til his memory fades away  
Hey bartender

Tonight I'll let a stranger pull me on the floor  
Spin me round and let 'em buy a couple more  
But before it goes too far  
I'll let him down easy  
'Cause tonight it's all about  
Dancing with my girls to the DJ  
Put that song on replay

What I'm really needing now  
Is a double shot of Crown  
Chase that disco ball around  
'Til I don't remember  
Go until they cut me off  
Wanna get a little lost  
In the noise, in the lights

Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight  
'Til the party and music and the truth collide  
Bring it 'til his memory fades away  
Hey bartender

I'm feeling that buzz I'm ready to rock  
Ain't no way I'm gonna tell you to stop  
So pour that thing up to the top  
I'm coming in hot

Hey bartender

What I'm really needing now  
Is a double shot of Crown  
Chase that disco ball around  
'Til I don't remember  
Go until they cut me off  
Wanna get a little lost  
In the noise, in the lights

Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight  
'Til the party and music and the truth collide  
Bring it 'til his memory fades away  
Hey bartender, hey bartender

I finished and everyone started to clap, loudly clap. I jumped off stage and zoned out until they started calling up people from "the gang" as I call them and I relies they are all in my class. I pay attention to who is in the class, turns out there is this other group of three in this class also. I spot a flash of jet black hair through the small window when the door opens, and Izzy walks in with her schedule, "May I ask who you are," says.

"I am Isabel Lightwood and the changed my schedule so I am in this class now." Izzy States.

"Very well then, take a seat." The teacher says. Izzy sees me and takes the empty seat right next to me.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but I have a dance show coming up and I am working really hard for that &amp; I also have freacking Writer's block so yeah... Hey guys I was wondering if you could give me some Ideas on how to bring Fourtris, I know it will happen, but I do not know how. In case you were wondering I am taking parts from other Fanfictions,like the part where Four hates tris at first, an dI am also taking suggestions from my friend.**


	8. SINGING IN THE SHOWER

Chapter 8:

Tobias pov

I get home late from my date with Izzy, I walk up the caramel colored stairs in a daze. BOOOMMMM I hear a loud crash that breaks me out of my daze, I run up the remaining steps and in to my grey room. More doors slam down stairs and I hear a bottle smash as I close the door. Best not to bother him when he is drunk, I walk to my bed and sit down with my book and read until my eyelids droop and my world goes black.

TIME IS LAPSING TO MORNING

I wake up to hear no sound down stairs, compared to last night that is. I run down the stairs fully dressed and grab an apple. I carefully open and close the door on my way out of the house. Today at school they start letting people sighn up for clubs and after school stuff. I want to do football but I also want to do track. They both have tryouts at the same time so I can only do one. I think as I get in the car and drive to school.

I walk up to Izzy and wrap my arms around her waist, I feel a little jump and chuckle. She turns around and gives me a kiss.

(Tris POV)

I see Four come up behind Izzy as we talk about meeting up later wtih her and her family. She jumps a little but turns around and gives him a quik kiss, I look at Clary across the hall and put a finger gun up to my head and she does the same. We both put our thumbs down at the same time and mouth the word *pow*. When I turn back Izzy is glaring at my and Four is laughing. "Yo…..yo…..you guys…you guys are hilarious." Four stutters in between laughs. I turn back to my locker and grab my books and head to science.

TIME IS LAPSING

I finally get out of there, in science we had to create serums then test them on each other. I made my serum and hid in the cupboard where I was not found until the end of the lesson. The cabinet doors opened and I ran out of the room as fast as my feet could carry me.

I am now running to my locker only to bump into a brick wall, but it was not a brick wall it was Four. "Watch where you are going." he says to me giving me a glare. He then walks off and Chris comes up to m while I put my books in my locker.

"Hey Girlie," **(My aunt calls me that :]) **Chris calls to me as if I could not hear her, " So wanna go to my house tonight to get ready for the party?" I must have had a stupid or confused look on my face because she sighs and then explains that Zeke and Uri are throwing another part tonight and that they will be playing candor or dauntless, everyone is invited.

"Thanks but no thanks Chris, there is no way I will let you dress me up for another party again." I reply to her earlier asked question. She just glares at me and slowly walks away backwards. She turns and runs to class shouting that I have no fashion sense.

TIME LAPSE

I get home with enough time before the party that Chris might actually sneak through my window again. I run up the steps and into my room. I quickly undress and hop in the shower with my music on. I have one of my favorite songs playing, I sing to it as I wash my hair and body.

Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clapping

Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Pulled up to the church but I got so nervous

Had to back it on up, couldn't make it to the service

Grabbed all the cash underneath my mattress

Got a real good feelin' something bad about to happen

Ran into a girl in a pretty white dress

Rolled down a window, where you heading to next?

Said I'm heading to the bar with my money out the mattress

Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen…

Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clapping

Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen

Drinks keep coming, throw my head back laughing

Wake up in the morning' don't know what happened

Whoa… Something bad

Whoa… Something bad

Now me and that girl that I met on the street

We're rollin' down the road, down to New Orleans

Got a full tank of gas and the money out the mattress

Got a real good feelin' something bad about to happen

Bout to tear it up down in New Orleans

Just like a real-life Thelma &amp; Louise

If the cops catch up, they're gonna call it Kidnapping

Got a real good feelin' something bad about to happen

Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clapping

Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen

Drinks keep coming, throw my head back laughing

Wake up in the morning' don't know what happened

Whoa… Something bad

Whoa… Something bad

Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clapping

Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen

Now the drinks keep coming, throw my head back laughing

Wake up in the morning' don't know what happened

(yeah, yeah, yeah)

Whoa… Something bad

Whoa… Something bad

I turn off the music when I step out of the shower and get dressed for the party making sure to wear layers. I end up with a plain white bra, a black tank top, a wool shirt with a heart on it, dance shorts, plain white underwear, black leggings, a sweatshirt around my waist, &amp; finally my black converse. I run to my hairbrush and comb my hair quickly so that I can do homework. I brush it and split into two parts, I then proceed to braid the two parts neatly in a way that they at least look even. To finish it all off I put on some mascara, blood red lipstick, eyeliner, and a two red ribbons at the end of each braid.


	9. Runes

**sorry for not updating I am in the process of moving and had to turn in my computer.**

(TOBIAS POV)

Finally the end of the day, so much information in one day is not good &amp; to make it worse that new girl ran into me. I run to my motorcycle that I got for my birthday and hop on. I speed to Zeke's house and walk right in. I am met with his brother Uri. "Zeke is up stairs." he says nonchalantly. I nod thanks and run up the steps and into the room that belongs to Zeke.

(Clary POV)

I ran up the steps to the institute, the doors do not open this time, so I put my hand on the door and they open to Alec looking really serious. I brush past him and run up the steps. I go through a maze of hallways and find myself at the library. I walk in and run right up to the figure standing by the window, Hodge, that is what we call this figure. He has been in the instature longer than anyone else and he never leaves. I walk up to the man with grey hair, a small beard, and grey eyes. He turns around and walks the rest of the way to meet me. " So what do you need?" he asks.

"Can I have a book on runes?" I reply, "Shadowhunter runes…."

(TRIS POV)

I arrive at Zeke &amp; Uri's house at 7:00 on the dot. I leap up all the steps and knock on the door. When the door opened I was met with no other than Four. He was wearing a flannel shirt and jeans and a cowboy hat with matching boots. "What are you suppose to be?" he asked, I was completely stunned and then realized I was the only one without a costume. Then Chris appeared behind him in a bunny costume.

"Why aren't you in costume?" she asked I gave her a look that said you never told me. " I remembered that I had not told you or any of your friends that it was a costume party so I told Lara to tell you and them." she replied to my look. All I did was walk right past both of them to the couch. I sat down and had a few chips from the array of food. When the doorbell rang again some one shouted my name and I yelled, OVER HERE. That is when my best friends in the whole world came and sat next to me.

We had been munching and talkin and playin for a while when Lara walked up to me and said, " Oh, I like your outfit , except when I dress up as a frigid bitch, I try not to look so constipated" (Legally blonde quotes:]) That was crossing the line, I stood up at the same time Izzy took off her stiletto. I grabbed Lara by the her costume and dragged her outside to the lawn. Izzy followed suit and stopped right in front of Lara's face. Clary ran out at that moment and grabbed Izzy and me.

"What is wrong with you two?" She yells at us before running back inside. I turn to Izzy and we burst out in fits of laughter. We turn to Lara see that she has blood running down her face with a stiletto right next to her head. I look to Izzy in her skimpy mouse costume and laugh.

"What I dropped it?" She says giving me a funny look to which I laugh harder at. We go back inside and enjoy the party.

Time lapse

I woke up in my bed still fully dressed. My foot slipped off the bed when I made a sudden movement to get up."ouch" I jumped out of bed and grabbed a lamp at the same time. I looked over to see Izzy laying beside my bed also fully dressed. "What the hell was that for?" She screeched.

"Sorry," was all I could say to her I walked over to the dresser to grab my water while she got up. "So were you suppose to stay the night or what cause I don't remember?" She shrugged.

Sorry but another time lapse

We had spent the morning talking about ransomed stuff. I had changed into a crop top with a scull and some black leggings. I added a touch of eyeliner and took izzy to the mall. I ran up the escalator to the hair salon. Upon arriving I was met with Renee my stylist and friend. "Hey what do you want to so this time." I knew in an instant my thoughts were clear I would dip dye my hair


	10. The truth comes out

**sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get it up fast**

I sit by the tree in the school yard to wait. My freshly dyed hair shining blue. I hear a loud scream and turn to see Chris run up am grab strands of my hair ," omg omg omg what have you done!" She shrieks obviously happy with my hair.

"I got hit by a blue truck." I tell her sarcasm dripping from my voice. She rolls her eyes and continues to play with my hair.

Time lapse or in my way writers block

My books are forced out of my hands in an instant. I look around the courtyard to see Four looking murderous. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He shouts at me as I scramble to pick up my books.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I exclaim as i turn to run but a hand guilty grabs my arm and squeezes. I am turned around to face Four.

"Don't even act like you didn't know she was with him!" He shout earning a confused look from yours truly.

"Cut the crap what are you trying to say!" I shout back.

"Izzy you knew she was with Simon behind my back" I stumbled back a step and tripped on a tree stump my books once again tumbling to the ground. Four also falls back a step relishing what I already knew and what I didn't.

Sorry but another time lapse.

"If she lied about this there has to be more secrets." Four points out to me. I haven't said much since I discovered the truth about Izzy. She was my best friend and she lied about something so big, but why?

(four pov)

When I told Tris about the Izzy thing she was so to say stunned and I knew she had no idea. I had apologized many times but she hardly spoke a word. We talked for a bit and that brings up to now I guess.

"Ok then why don't we do this question for question?" She nodded and gestured for me to go first. "Did you have any suspensions?" I asked her and she nodded her head yes.

"Why are you always mean to me?" This one caught me by surprise I mean sure I was pretty mean to her but I have reasons.

"Uhh you see I thought you were just another uhhhh..." I try to continue. "Ithoughtyouwerejustanotherslut!" I say as fast as I can. Tris stares at me with her mouth wide open.

"Wh...ho... How did you come to that?" She stuttered. Her blonde and blue hair falling over her face.

"Well it happens often.." I answer quietly. I hear her mutter something about me being narcissistic.

"So every girl just throws themselves at you!?" She shouts.

"Well only the sluts." I answer her. Tris stands up from the Chair and leaves me following suit.

Clary pov

Izzy keeps drowning on and on about how we need to tell Tris about us. You see we are shadowhunters a race of angelic humans or whatever you want to call us. Most downworlders you know like vampires and stuff call us nephilim." She needs to know and soon!" Izzy shouts grabbing my attention.

"Ok but how do we tell her?" I tell izzy. She pauses as to think and grabs her stele. She twirls it around in her hand and leaves the room.


	11. Please read it explains my absence

Ok so sorry I haven't been updating but I am in the process of moving and I might start updating more because I am getting a new computer cause I had to turn mine back over to the

school so yayyy. Love ya bye


	12. The Talk

Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't been on in a while, but I have a favor there is a contest going on for fan fiction that I have entered and if you like this story could you please go here and vote Thanks bye

* * *

(Tris pov)

I had to meet him again? Did I have to say yes, yes I did. We were waiting in the booth for our coffee at the Starbucks. "So are you going to tell me anything?" Four inquired.

"Ummmm. I don't want to talk about it." I answered.

"Fine how about we do a question for question thing?" He asks putting his had through his uncombed hair.

"OK?"

"umm Whats you favorite color?" he says unsure of what I'm going to say.

"Really favorite color? Blue, baby blue." I answer his question with a smirk and a flip of my blue hued hair.

"Ok now you ask a question." he says slowly as if talking to an infant. The waitress takes this as the perfect moment to arrive with our coffee.

"Double chocolate chip latte for the blue hair and a pumpkin spice latte for you." talking to Four then she was off with a wink and piece of paper in Four's Hands.

"What's on the paper?" I asked.

"Is this really going to be your question?" he asked and I just shrugged.

"Sure why not?" I said with a shrug.

He slowly opens the paper as if was going to make suspense, but not really. "OH, it's just her number." He says as he rips it up and drops it in some water on the table beside us.

'Ok what about your Question?" I ask him.

"Favorite band?" He asks me looking at my face, I can tell he thinks I am going to say One Direction, but in all honesty they are not.

"Fall out boy." I hum watching the surprised look on his face. "My turn Same question."

"ACDC." He replies to my earlier question.

"OH ,Crap look at the time!" I shout jumping up when no other than Izzy herself walks in to the store. Four turns around and see her. I quickly grab my coffee and move to the table behind him, just in time too because Izzy chose that moment to look over at me.

"Hey Tris." Izzy shouts across the Starbucks. I pretend not to hear her while I get up to leave saying a quick goodbye to Four. I run outside and Jump in my car nearly spilling all my coffee on me.

(Four Pov)

As soon as Tris left Izzy was up to me."Iz We need to talk." I say to her

"Ok, talk away." She replies, but I just shake my head.

"I mean in private." At this she freezes but grabs my hand and gets up taking me with her. She leads me down the block to a building, I recognize as the abandoned theater. She drags me inside and makes sure no one is following us,

"Ok Talk." Izzy replies.

"Iz I think we need to see other people." I reply slowly waiting for a reaction of any kind, but all I get is question.

"You know, don't you?" She asks and I know what she means.

"Yeah."

"I am guessing that bitch told you?"

"Wait, who?" I ask a question mark above my head.

"Tris."

"No she didn't even know." I say back in a forceful voice.

"You told her then?"

"I had to…" I didn't want to tell her about accusing Tris of knowing and holding the Information.

"OK Bye." With that she walks out of the theater leaving me to fall behind.


	13. Chapter 12

**time skip to after school the next day**

(Clary Pov)

"He found out?" I ask Iz who is frantic.

"Yeah, &amp; I was going to break it off with him too." Iz Says as he Paces around the room I have at the institute. She swirls her stele in her dominate hand( a nervous habit she picked up from Alec.)

"Well then just apologies and be done with it." I reply going a small frustrated sigh. I have been here for an hour and already want to rip my hair out.

"Ok, tomorrow." Iz says.

"Tomorrow." I say back

**Tris pov**

"soooooooooo." I start saying.

"I was thinking that if I were to forgive Iz what should I do?" He takes me by surprise when he says this.

"I don't know." I say and then get a marvelous idea. "You could Turn on that radio as loud as it can go."

"Why?"

"Dance until your feet can't feel the ground." I say with a slight tune.

"Are you really singing camp rock right now?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmmmm I like it, but I will get you next time for that."

"Really now."

"yep You won't even see it coming."

"so are you just going to forgive Iz then get back together?"

"No, no more dates with her, no more lies, just me, myself , and I."

**Time skip to friday(lost track of what day it was sorry)**

Tonight was Zeke's party, I went ahead and put on a black and white skater dress, my ear cuff, ring, and my cowgirl boots. I did some simple makeup and was out the door car keys in hand and a layers to change into for the inevitable truth or dare.(Here is the outfit cgi/set?id=188256494)

I showed up at Zeke's just as Karaoke started. "Hey Tris come sing."

"No I don't sing in front of other people."

"Come ON we all heard you sing in class." Chris says.

"I will sing if you will." Four says.

"Fine." I walk up to the stage and input a song to play. I grab a mic and start to sing.

**You try to knock me down but I get up again**

**It's time to break out the spots you try to put me in**

**Cause we are, we are, we are the quirky ones**

**We all, we all just want to have some fun**

**We live, we love, we want to laugh out loud**

**Yolo, so watch me work it out**

**Cause tonight, for the first time, I'm loving who I be**

**Turn it up for all the freaks like me**

**Tonight, I'm feeling so fine, I'm loving who I see**

**Turn it up for all the freaks like me**

**Freaks like me, the freak, freaks like me You throw your sticks and stones but I've got armor now**

**You know the old me's gone, she had to take a bow**

**Cause we are, we are, we are the quirky ones**

**We all, we all just want to have some fun**

**We live, we love, we want to laugh out loud**

**Yolo, so watch me work it out**

**Cause tonight, for the first time, I'm loving who I be**

**Turn it up for all the freaks like me**

**Tonight, I'm feeling so fine, I'm loving who I see**

**Turn it up for all the freaks like me**

**Freaks like me, the freak, freaks like me This one's for the ones in the back row**

**This beat's for the kids with their heads low**

**They can throw it low, go, try to steal your glow**

**But you gotta go home with the show though**

**It's just the beginning, yo**

**And they know your hashtag winning, yo**

**So you just keep on winning, yo**

**And baby just keep swimming, just keep swimming**

**Cause we're about to start, dosing**

**Man these haters wanna start, posing**

**Ain't tripping like what, we tripping like snow**

**Let it go, let it go, frozen**

**So shake those pom poms**

**If you know you the bomb, bomb**

**I can't hear you dot com, com**

**Too busy starring on Dance Moms**

**Tonight, for the first time, I'm loving who I be**

**Turn it up for all the freaks like me**

**Tonight, I'm feeling so fine, I'm loving who I see**

**Turn it up for all the freaks like me**

**Tonight, for the first time, I'm loving who I be**

**Turn it up for all the freaks like me**

**Tonight, I'm feeling so fine, I'm loving who I see**

**Turn it up for all the freaks like me**

**Freaks like me, the freak, freaks like me**

**Freaks like me, the freak, freaks like me**

**Freaks like me, the freak, freaks like me**

**Freaks like me, the freak, freaks like me**

I Finnish and jump off stage. Every one starts clapping and then Four stands up on stage and puts in a song and then I hear a beat and know what he is singing….

**Yo, my best friend, best friend till the very end**

**'Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend**

**You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you**

**You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you**

**'Member the times, times, times sneaking of the house**

**All of the times, times, times that you had the doubts**

**And don't forget all the trouble we got into**

**We got something you can't undo, do**

**Laughing so damn hard**

**Crashed your dad's new car**

**All the scars we share**

**I promise, I swear**

**Wherever you go, just always remember**

**That you got a home for now and forever**

**And if you get low, just call me whenever**

**This is my oath to you**

**Wherever you go, just always remember**

**You never alone, we're birds of a feather**

**And we'll never change, no matter the weather**

**This is my oath to you**

**I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes**

**I know I called you lazy, and that's most times**

**But you complete me, and that's no lie**

**You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie**

**We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song**

**Rocking the building, tear it down, like we King Kong**

**And in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrong**

**You got the best friends sing, sing along**

**Laughing so damn hard**

**Crashed your dad's new car**

**All the scars we share**

**I promise, I swear**

**Wherever you go, just always remember**

**That you got a home for now and forever**

**And if you get low, just call me whenever**

**This is my oath to you**

**Wherever you go, just always remember**

**You never alone, we're birds of a feather**

**And we'll never change, no matter the weather**

**This is my oath to you**

**I'll never let you go**

**Whoa, this is my oath to you**

**Just thought that you should know**

**Whoa, this is my oath to you**

**Yeah...**

**Wherever you go, just always remember**

**That you got a home for now and forever**

**And if you get low, just call me whenever**

**This is my oath to you**

**Wherever you go, just always remember**

**You never alone, we're birds of a feather**

**And we'll never change, no matter the weather**

**This is my oath to you**

**You should know, you should know, you should know**

**Whoa, this is my oath to you (just always remember)You never alone, we're birds of a feather**

**Whoa, this is my oath to you.**

The Whole time he was jumping around he always went back to looking at me? But why I would have to ask later but for now I should enjoy the party.


End file.
